Episode 8574 (22nd August 2019)
Plot Nate continues to flirt with Moira right under the nose of the rest of the residents of Butlers Farm. It's exam results day and Jessie wishes Jacob the best before he heads to school to collect his results. After Jacob leaves, David informs Priya that Jacob has been writing to Maya. Graham Graham discovers another one of his chess pieces have been moved and assumes it was Kim but she denies it. Afterward, Kim offers to babysit Millie so Jamie and Andrea can have a look around Robblesfield Primary. As Nicola moans to Laurel about her finances, Laurel lets slip that the factory has a new investor. Liv passed all her exams so she, Aaron and Robert head to the café to celebrate. It's not so good news for Jacob who failed all but one of his exams. Jessie feels partly responsible for Jacob's poor results as she didn't realises what was going on between him and Maya. At Tug Ghyll, Vanessa, Tracy and Megan plan Frank's funeral. Charity decides to set up a temporary pub in The Woolpack beer garden using the Diddy Diner to serve food. Jacob is feeling down following his exam results. David, Leyla and Eric believe Jacob should resit the exams at college and continue on with his plans to become a doctor but Jacob is unsure and orders them not to pressure him. Moira knocks at Nate's caravan. Baswick Green Prep School headmaster, Eustace Briggs, arrives at Home Farm to discuss Millie attending his school. Graham isn't impressed that Kim has arranged the meeting behind Jamie and Andrea's back and questions how she's going to explain it to them. Moira informs Nate that last night was a mistake and can never happen again as it would destroy Cain. Nate insists what they've got is amazing but Moira states it isn't then walks away. Priya encourages Jacob to resit his exams then invites him to Holdgate Farm for lunch. Brenda is put out to discover Charity has set up the pub in the beer garden and tries to poach back some custom without any luck. Vanessa approaches Nicola, Bernice and Liam and asks then if they'll be attending Frank's funeral. None of them will as they believe Frank was stealing money from charity when he died. Over lunch, Jacob tells Priya that he doesn't understand why the prison won't let Maya read his letters and questions where's the harm. Priya states it's to protect him. She suggests to Jacob that he wants to stay in love with Maya to make everything that's happened worthwhile but promises him that one day he'll fall in love with someone who is his equal. Jai is annoyed to learn Laurel accidentally let slip to Nicola that the factory has an investor. Jamie returns to Home Farm to find Kim having a meeting with Mr Briggs. In the shop, David, Leyla and Eric discuss Jacob's future. At the same time, Priya suggests to Jacob that he need to get out there and find himself a girlfriend. When Priya places her hand on Jacob's knee and tells him he's a catch, Jacob wrongly concludes Priya is coming onto him and labels her a hypocrite before telling her he isn't interested. Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Mr Briggs - David Acton Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and Nate's caravan *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Robblesfield Way *Pollard's Barn - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes